parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Blue's Room
Blue's Room & You! is an upcoming reboot of Blue's Room., The reboot features a new host, Josh, who is played by Joshua Dela Cruz. Characters: *Blue *Sprinkles *Josh *Sidetable Drawer *Mailbox *Tickety Tock *Slippery Soap *Shovel *Pail *Dora *Boots *Benny *Isa *Tico *Diego *Baby Jaguar *Little Bill *April *Bobby *Fuchsia *Kiku *Andrew *Little Bear *Duck *Hen *Cat *Owl *Emily *Lucy *Mitzi *Oswald *Weenie *Henry *Daisy *Johnny Snowman *Madame Butterfly *Catrina *Eggbert and Leo *Max *Ruby *Bob *Wendy *Spud *Scoop *Muck *Dizzy *Roley *Lofty *Pilchard *Bird *Travis *Maggie *Beast *Hamilton *Kipper *Maisy *Franklin *Pablo *Tyrone *Uniqua *Tasha *Austin *Linny *Tuck *Ming-Ming *Jack *Mary *Mel *Sportacus *Stephanie *Miss Spider *Holley *Squirt *Bounce *Dragon *Shimmer *DJ Lance *Muno *Foofa *Brobee *Toodee *Plex *Kai-Lan *Hoho *Rintoo *Tolee *Lulu *Wubbzy *Daizy *Widget *Walden *Milli *Geo *Bot *Oobi *Uma *Kako *Grampu *Shane *David *Binyah Binyah *Twist *Shout *Marina *Kiki *Pinky-Dinky-Doo *Tyler *Mr. Guinea Pig *Molly *Gil *Goby *Deema *Oona *Nonny *Bubble Puppy *Mr. Grouper *Dan Handerson *The Curious Buddies *ChickiePoo *Fluff *Fuzzworth *Milo *Nibbles *Hedgie New: *Sage *Ginger Recurring: *Steve *Joe *Miranda *Mr. Salt *Mrs. Pepper *Paprika *Cinnamon *Polka Dots *Fred *Roary *Doodle Board *Dress Up Chest *Boogie Woogie *Handy-Dandy Journal *Moona *Periwinkle *Magenta *Green Puppy Gallery Blue from Blue's Room.png Sprinkles from Blue's Room.jpg Blues-Clues-and-You-2019-Josh.jpg Sidetable.jpg Mailbox.jpg Tickety-tock-blues-clues-3.63.jpg Slippery-soap-blues-clues-5.32.jpg Shovel-blues-clues-4.21.jpg Pail-blues-clues-3.39.jpg Dora and Boots Swinging On Vines.png Benny the Bull.jpg Isa the Iguana.jpg Tico the Squirrel.jpg Dora the Explorer - Meet Diego DVDRip Occor.avi 001342674.jpg Baby jagaur (4).jpg Littlebill.png April.png Bobby.png Little Bill Fuchsia.png Little Bill Kiku.png Mr. Andrew Mulligan.png Little_Bear_TV.png Duck (LittleBear1).jpg Hen.jpeg Little Bear Cat.png Owl (Little Bear).jpg Emily-little-bear-2.5.jpg 0011 Lucy Little Bear PNG.png Oswald_Nick_Jr_Character.png Weenie.png Oswald Henry Penguin Nickelodeon Nick Jr Series.png Daisy-0.png Johnny Snowman.png Madame.png Catrina Caterpillar.jpg Eggbert and Leo.png YvPYDvy0Y8k64Iq62Q7Z.png.png Ruby as Daisy the diesel railcar for the mixed Nick Jr characters thomas and friends parody.png Bob the Builder.jpg Wendy (Bob the Builder).jpg Scoop Bob the Builder.jpg Muck (Bob the Builder).jpg Dizzy Bob the Builder.jpg Roley.jpg Lofty.jpg Pilchard the Cat.jpg Bird from bob the builder.jpg TravisStopMotion.png Maggie (Maggie and the Ferocious Beast) (1).png Category:Blue's Room TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues Tv Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Shows Category:Dora the Explorer Spoof Category:Little Bill TV Spoofs Category:Little Bear Tv Spoofs Category:Little Bear spoof Category:Oswald TV Spoofs Category:Max and Ruby TV Spoofs Category:Bob The Builder Spoof Category:Bob the Builder Category:Maggie and the Ferocious Beast TV Spoofs Category:Kipper TV Spoofs Category:Maisy TV Spoofs Category:Franklin TV Spoofs Category:The Backyardigans Category:The Backyardigans TV Spoofs Category:The Wonder Pets Category:Jack's Big Music Show TV Spoofs Category:LazyTown TV Spoof Category:Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends TV Spoofs Category:Yo Gabba Gabba TV Spoof Category:Yo gabba gabba Category:Yo Gabba Gabba Parodies Category:Ni Hao Kai Lan TV Spoofs Category:Ni Hao, Kai-Lan Category:Wow Wow Wubbzy! TV Spoofs Category:Wow wow Wubbzy Spoof Category:Team Umizoomi TV Spoofs Category:Team Umizoomi Category:Oobi TV Spoofs Category:The Upside Down Show TV Spoofs Category:Gullah Gullah Island TV Spoofs Category:The Fresh Beat Band TV Spoof Category:The Fresh Beat Band TV-spoof Category:Pinky Dinky Doo TV Spoofs Category:Bubble Guppies TV Spoofs Category:Dino Dan TV Spoofs Category:Dino Dan TV Spoof Category:Curious Buddies TV Spoofs Category:ChickiePoo & Fluff: Barnyard Detectives Category:ChickiePoo & Fluff: Barnyard Detectives TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues & You! TV Spoofs